Merry Xmas!
by Mac Black
Summary: Just a little two parter about Harry's love trouble including xmas lunch with the Weasleys. Plz read and review. Slash. M to be safe. Don't own these characters, just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, don't look now, but Malfoy just walked in," Hermione said, leaning over a stack of books so she could whisper into Harry's ear. Harry looked anyway. Draco Malfoy had indeed just entered Flourish and Blots.

"Ferret?" Ron asked, sniggering, "All alone? So what's the problem, Hermione, this is an early Christmas present."

"Ron, just behave," Hermione warned, saving Harry the trouble. Ron grumbled, and Harry thought he caught the words 'behave my arse' and 'dirty ferret'. He smiled bitterly; this would be difficult.

"Weasley? What a _pleasure_ to see you," Malfoy drawled, "I might be mistaken, but I was under the impression that you couldn't afford new books, so why-Ah, Potter." Malfoy said, catching sight of Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded, staring stonily at the boy. Hermione said nothing, watching the scene with interest. Surprisingly, the glare Harry was fixing Malfoy with seemed to have an effect on him.

"I – I was…" Malfoy began, shifting his weight uneasily. Then, he had an internal shift. _What am I doing? He's not the boss of me!_ "Christmas shopping, Potter? I didn't think you had anyone to buy for – isn't Christmas meant to be the time you share with people you _love_? Not that you'd let anyone get close enough to you."

Apparently, he'd touched a nerve. Harry scowled, his eyes flashing furiously. Malfoy could tell he was about to-

"Get out," Harry said, his voice dangerously low. Malfoy tried to sneer as he turned away, but looking into the anger-filled eyes of Harry Potter, he found it quite difficult. Yes, he'd definitely touched a nerve. How interesting.

_Well that was unexpected,_ Malfoy thought, _I thought he was going to blow up_.

"Harry, are you ok? You know it's not true, he knows it too, he just likes to annoy you." Hermione said. Suddenly Harry's anger cleared and his face was filled with understanding. Hermione smiled, thinking she'd gotten through to him, that he finally understood that none of them were going to desert him just because he'd already defeated Voldemort and they didn't need his protection anymore. But Harry had something else in his mind.

"No," he said slowly, thinking it through. "No, he doesn't know it. He doesn't know," Harry said, wheeling around and exiting the shop in a hurry.

"Harry? HARRY! Where are you going?" Ron shouted, running to catch up with him. Hermione had apparently stayed behind to finish up the shopping.

"Flooing home," Harry said without slowing his pace once Ron was level with him.

"But… why?"

"I just remembered something I have to do. It's important." Harry said, reaching the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay, mate. Well, I'll see you on Christmas Day. Don't forget, Hermione wants you there by twelve."

"Can I bring a date?"

"A date?" Ron asked, clearly confused, "but you aren't seeing any-"

"Yes, I am," Harry interrupted.

"You're seeing someone? A guy?" Ron said, his face showing his astonishment. "Yeah, of course you can, mate. Hermione will be thrilled. Tell me, how long have you been keeping us in the dark?"

"Longer than I'd have liked," Harry admitted.

"Is it serious?"

"I think so."

"Who-"

"Well, I'd better be going," Harry said hurriedly, "I'll see you on Christmas Day. Bye, Ron." Harry turned away quickly and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Just flooing, Tom," Harry said to the barman, as he headed to the fireplace and withdrew a bag of floo-powder from his robe pocket.

_Ugh. I'll never get used to floo-travel_, Harry thought disgustedly as he picked himself up off the floor and brushed soot off himself. _At least I don't have glasses anymore, they used to break every time._ Harry had finally let Hermione perform a permanent vision-correcting charm on him. Well, he figured she needed to practice her Medi-Witch skills on someone.

_Now, to fix that problem_, Harry thought, looking around, pleased to note that his other half was not yet home.

Harry stood back, and admired his handiwork. The dining table had a silver table runner on it, and was scattered with white rose petals. Two cube-shaped white candles were on the table, and a cluster of different sized cubed and rectangular white candles was on a rose-petal-scattered side table, next to two champagne glasses. The champagne bottle was in an ice bucket on a stand next to the side table. There was a light rose and geranium scent in the air, from the candles, and this blended perfectly with the smell of a lamb roast with roasted vegetables coming from the oven.

Satisfied with the setting, Harry checked his watch, and realised the roast was done. He turned the oven off and let the roast and the vegetables stay in the oven to keep warm. Slightly concerned, he looked towards the fireplace, just as the orange flames turned green, and a figure stepped neatly out. _Damn it, _Harry thought, _he's so good at it_.

"Harry? What's – what's going on?" The man asked, indicating the table. Harry smiled, relieved that he was not angry about their confrontation earlier in the day, and walked over to his lover.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said nonchalantly, leaning in and kissing the other man soundly. "It's just – you made a good point, today," he finished, enjoying his lover's confusion.

"I – I did? When?"

"In Flourish and Blotts. You made a very good point, Draco."

Draco Malfoy looked away, his puzzled face morphing into a pained expression and a tiny hint of rose colouring his pale cheeks.

"Harry, you know I didn't mean any of it. I was just…"

"Yes you did, Draco. You did mean it," Harry said, without a trace of anger or disappointment in his voice; he was simply stating a fact, and this hurt Draco more than he cared to admit. Because Harry was right. He _had_ meant it.

"Sit down, Draco, I'll bring dinner out."

"You cooked?" Draco asked, surprise evident in his voice. Usually they got takeaway because Draco couldn't cook very well and Harry didn't like cooking. He'd done too much of it at the Dursleys.

"For you, Draco, anything." Harry said, fixing Draco with an intense stare and entering the kitchen. Draco shivered, liking the tone in Harry's voice.

"So… obviously you're not too upset with me, then?" Draco said, gesturing to the table as Harry returned with the roast and vegetables. Harry noticed that Draco had poured the champagne and set a glass down next to both of the plates at the table. He wondered briefly whether Draco had gotten up from his chair to do it, and scoffed at the idea, realising that the other man was much too lazy to do such a thing when he could just use his wand.

"Apparently not," Harry commented, serving the food and sitting down. When Harry didn't say anything more, Draco spoke up.

"Well? What is it that you want to say to me? You've obviously gone to this much trouble for a reason," Draco said, trying to mask his apprehension by taking a bite of the lamb. _He wouldn't do this if he wanted to break up with me_, Draco reasoned, calming himself down.

"I'm just trying to make a point."

Draco sighed, and put down his knife and fork. "Harry, can you _please_ tell me what's going on? You've got me into a nervous sweat. You know I don't like being kept in the dark."

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed, taking a relatively large gulp of his champagne. Draco raised an eyebrow; Harry was obviously nervous.

"It's just," Harry began, "today, when you said – when you said I wouldn't let anyone close enough. You're wrong." Draco remained silent, waiting anxiously for Harry's next words.

"I – today, when you, when you said that, I – at first I was angry, and then I realised why you'd said it. I – I never realised that you didn't – I mean, that I hadn't made it clear – I mean…I – Draco, I… God, isn't it obvious? _I love you_. I'm so hopelessly in love with you!"

Draco was in shock. Well that wasn't what he was expecting. He had been mentally preparing himself for the worst, but… this was _good news._ This was _very_ good. So why couldn't he talk? Why wasn't he responding in kind?

"Draco, talk to me," Harry pleaded, looking away so that Draco couldn't see the hurt on his face.

"I – Harry, I-" Draco croaked, suddenly feeling very clumsy and foolish. Harry took this as rejection and buried his face in his hands.

Instead of trying to speak, Draco stood abruptly and made his way to Harry's chair. Harry hadn't noticed his presence.

"Harry, I-" Draco tried again, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to get him to look up.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, sounding oddly choked.

"God damn it, Potter, will you just look at me!" Draco shouted. _Finally_!

That did the trick; Harry's head snapped up. Draco was pained to see tears on Harry's face. He wiped them away, tenderly.

"Damn it, Harry," he said softly. "You always make things so hard for yourself. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I'm so sorry I said what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just… I guess I wanted you to feel what I was feeling."

"Oh, God, Draco. I love you so much," Harry sobbed, pulling Draco onto his knees for a needy kiss.

"I love you too," Draco breathed, when they had broken apart. "I'm sorry. I'm just so sick of you running away from your feelings. You think you're not allowed to feel, just because you had to deal with all that shit before it doesn't mean you have to have a shit life now!" Draco said, standing up abruptly.

"I realise that, now," Harry said, softly, standing up and reaching for Draco. "Come on, love, let's go to bed," Harry suggested, smiling seductively.

"Mmm," Draco agreed, leaning in to kiss Harry passionately.

"Draco? Love?" Harry asked as Draco snuggled up to him in bed, preparing to go to sleep.

"Mmm?" Draco mumbled into Harry's neck.

"You're coming to lunch with me at the Weasleys' on Christmas Day."

"Mmmm." Draco mumbled again, before-

"Wait, what did you say?" he said, his voice slightly raised as he sat up in bed.

"Lunch. On Christmas Day. With the Weasleys. I said you'd come."

"You said I'd – you _told _them? About us?"

"No, no, no, you know me. I like to cause a fuss. Thought I'd leave the _who_ til Christmas Day."

Draco chuckled, lying back down. "You truly are a nasty character, Harry Potter. I love you."

"I love you too, Draco. So are you coming?"

"Can't miss out on torturing the Weasel, can I?" Draco smirked and snuggled back against Harry.

"Good. I'm glad. It's going to be a big day, Draco."

"I know."

"I'm not sure you know just how big it's going to be," Harry said cryptically.

"Just how many Weasleys are we talking, Harry?"

"Hmmm, let's see – Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and – whatever that guy's name is, Percy, Fred and George and their girlfriends, Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Dean. And then there'll be non-Weasleys too."

"Like?" Draco asked sleepily. Harry knew his tone of voice would be slightly more on the horrified side if he'd been more awake.

"Well, there'll be Remus Lupin, and Tonks, your cousin, and Snape, and… Hmmm. Probably Neville and Luna, Kingsley Shacklebolt…"

"Sounds like a big day." Draco mumbled, dropping his head onto Harry's chest and promptly falling asleep.

"You don't know half of it," Harry whispered, smiling. He was just about to fall asleep when he remembered the uneaten dinner sitting on the table. _Oh well, _he thought, _it did its job._


	2. Xmas Lunch

"Harrrrryyyyyy," Draco whinged, "I don't want to go!"

"Draco, babe, we have to. They're my best friends, and I said we'd _both_ go," Harry reminded Draco, knowing he was going to try everything to get out of going to the Weasley's for Christmas lunch.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell them it was me, did you?" Draco pouted.

"Did you want me to?"

"No, I want to see the shock on their faces when I turn up." Draco smirked.

"Ah! So you _do_ want to go," Harry said triumphantly.

"No, I don't want either of us to go. I want to stay home with you," Draco said honestly.

"Well, if you don't come, you can't get your other Christmas present," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"What? You're lying, you already got me everything I wanted."

"Yes, but this one's a surprise."

"And you're giving it to me in front of the Weasleys because…?" Draco asked, trying to work out what it could be.

Harry noticed the calculating look in Draco's eyes and decided to play it safe.

"I left it there by accident after shopping with Ron and Hermione," he lied.

"Oh, ok then." Draco said, falling for it.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Draco said, falling back into his whingey tone of voice.

"Don't be a grump about it, Draco, it's Christmas. Today's meant to be a _happy_ day," Harry said, muttering the last part as he grabbed a handful of floo-powder from the jar on the mantelpiece. "Shall I go first, dear?" he asked, grinning when Draco scowled at him. He knew Draco only pretended to hate the pet names that made them sound like an old married couple.

"I guess you should, so you can, you know, introduce me and everything," Draco said, suddenly smiling quite smugly.

"Ok. Whatever happens, just remember that I love you. And please, don't run off if people start shouting."

"Me? Back away from a confrontation with Weasleys? Never!" Draco said, faking shock.

"The Burrow!" Harry shouted, dropping his floo-powder and disappearing in a burst of green flames.

"Harry, mate, you're here! Happy Christmas!" Ron shouted, leaping up from the couch, where it seemed he had been watching the fireplace. He hugged his friend briefly before looking towards the fireplace again. "So… is he coming?"

"Yeah," Harry said, as a squealing Hermione ran into the room and hugged him tightly. "He likes a bit of drama though, no doubt he's waiting until everyone's bound to be in the room," Harry smirked, "Give him ten minutes."

"OK, mate. I'll go get mum," Ron said, heading to the kitchen.

"It's lucky you told Ron to tell me it was here, I would have gone to your place otherwise. When he said 'Hermione wants you there at twelve', I thought he meant that you guys would be hosting."

"Oh, yeah. But I volunteered organising it. I know Molly likes to organise things like this but I thought she needed a bit of a break, you know?" Hermione asked as the rest of the Weasley clan trouped into the room.

Harry nodded; he _did _know. Mrs Weasley had until recently been very busy looking after Bill and Fleur's three year old twins while they were on holiday. The two girls were shaping up to be almost as bad as Fred and George, and, needless to say, the older Weasley twins were the girls' favourite uncles.

"Harry! Merry Christmas, dear," Mrs Weasley said. Mr Weasley shook his hand. "Good to see you, Harry. Merry Christmas."

"Hey Harry, happy Christmas," Ginny said, leaning casually in the doorway.

"Is your fella coming, then?" Fred grinned as he hugged Harry in greeting.

"Yeah, he's coming," Harry said.

"Probably quite often, if I know Harry," George muttered under his breath to Fred. Fred snickered; Harry heard and blushed slightly.

"Just wait, George, you won't be so quick to joke when you see who it is," Harry whispered. George raised his eyebrows.

Suddenly the fire turned green, and Draco stepped out.

"Speak of the devil," Harry said, grinning as he walked up to the fireplace and gripped Draco's hand tightly in his own.

"Draco, meet my family." Harry said, smiling brightly even though his insides felt like jelly.

There was shocked silence for a moment or two, before Mrs Weasley let out a choked sob and ran forwards to embrace, not Draco, but Harry. "Did you hear that, dear?" She asked, addressing her husband, "He called us his family. Oh, Harry, dear," she sobbed, hugging him tightly. Then she stepped back and looked at Draco for a moment.

"Draco, dear, what is it that you are doing now?"

"I – work for the ministry, Mrs Weasley," Draco said, trying to smile.

"Really? That's great, Draco – you know my husband Arthur works at the ministry. He's head of the Department of Enchantments," Mrs Weasley said proudly.

"Yes, I know," Draco said, smiling easily now. "He's my boss."

Harry laughed at the shocked looks on the faces of the Weasleys. He had forgotten that detail briefly.

Mr Weasley stepped forward and shook Draco's hand enthusiastically. "Nice to see you in a more social context, Draco," he said cheerfully.

"You too, Mr Weasley," Draco said. Harry could tell Draco genuinely liked the man.

"Call me Arthur when we're outside the office, Draco."

"Will do. Merry Christmas, Arthur." Draco said.

This seemed to break the barrier. Hermione came forward first and to everyone's surprise, gave Draco a quick hug and a knowing smile as she wished him a happy Christmas.

"Harry," Ron said as the other Weasleys were wishing Draco a happy Christmas, "why didn't you tell us? I would never have – you know, yesterday, if you'd told me…" Ron said, seemingly a little embarrassed.

"Ron, don't worry about it. I know it's not going to be easy to-"

"It'll work, Harry. If you're really serious about it, it'll work. I'll be nice. Besides, he doesn't seem so bad… _now_," Ron added, smirking.

"You're right, Ron, I'm sure it'll work out. And he really is a sweetie... _now_," Harry said, laughing along with Ron at the way he mimicked Ron in the last word.

"Lunch!" Hermione shouted from the kitchen, where she and Mrs Weasley had excused themselves to after wishing Draco and Harry a happy Christmas.

"Excellent! I'm starving," Ron said, grinning. Harry rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm casually around Draco's waist and steering him to the table in the dining room.

"You're always starving, Weasley," Draco commented, receiving a small grin from Ron and a large one from Harry.

"Yeah, well… runs in the family," Ron said, looking pointedly at Fred and George, who were already seated and eyeing the food hungrily. Harry swore he could see a bit of saliva at the corner of George's mouth.

Draco laughed. "It seems you're right."

Once everyone had finished eating, there was a chorus of appreciation.

"That was fabulous, Mrs Weasley," Draco said politely.

"Oh, don't thank me, dear, it was all Hermione!" Mrs Weasley said, beaming at Hermione.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "In that case, nice cooking, Granger."

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"It really was delicious, Hermione," Harry agreed, patting his full stomach.

Ron elbowed him in the side. "Just wait til you see what she did for dessert!" Everyone groaned, feeling ill at the thought of more food.

"Don't worry, it's not ready yet. We should do presents first," Hermione said, rising gracefully from the table.

"Phew," Draco said, hours later as he and Harry snuggled into bed. "I'm glad _that's _over."

"Yep. And you have a whole year to recover before the next one." Harry said, nudging Draco as he tried to keep the gleeful tone out of his voice. He had loved watching the blonde's initial discomfort.

"What? No, I'm not going to one of those again. And anyway, who's to say we'll still be together?" Draco said, grinning to indicate he was joking.

"Well… actually," Harry gulped nervously, "I was going to ask you today at the Weasley's, but I thought you were coping so well I didn't want to interrupt. I'm really proud of the way you behaved today, Draco, you were really mature…"

"Potter, what are you trying to say?"

"Well, I just… I mean, um, that is, er-"

"Get on with it."

"Will you marry me?"

"Is that all? I thought you were going to ask if we could adopt a child or something."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Of course it's a yes, you idiot. How can I refuse an offer like that?"

"Prat."

"So where's my ring?"

"Huh? Oh…" Harry sat up and rummaged in the drawer of the bedside table, finally removing the box that he had carried around with him all day. He opened the box and removed the ring, before lying himself back down and reaching for Draco's hand.

"Lumos," Harry whispered, producing a ball of light in his hand so that Draco could see the ring.

"It's beautiful. Thankyou," Draco breathed.

"You're welcome. I love you. Nox." The light went out.

"I love you too," Draco whispered, touching his lips softly to Harry's before snuggling up next to Harry and laying his head on Harry's chest.

"Draco?" Harry whispered a few minutes later.

"Mmmm?" Draco responded tiredly.

"You know… that adopting a child thing… I wouldn't mind doing that… someday."

"Harry. Go to sleep."

"Yes, I will, but I was just thinking-"

"We'll discuss it later."

"Tomorrow?"

"Fine. If we must."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
